Perfect
by Zombiegait
Summary: DouWata. Doumeki has an overactive imagination and Watanuki is the recurring star.


**Author Notes: **I PROMISED FLUFF. I DELIVER FLUFF. With a side helping of porn! 8Db This is to make it up to those who I upset with my last one, lol. Because these boys deserve a happy ending, I say!

**Pairings or Characters: **Doumeki/Watanuki**  
Warnings: **boysex, second person POV**  
Word Count: **1757**  
Summary:** Doumeki has an overactive imagination and Watanuki is the recurring star.

**

* * *

Perfect**

"_Nn_-- D-Dou... meki," Watanuki breathes into your ear as you push into him deeper and deeper. You continue licking at his neck until you feel yourself completely inside him, accidentally biting your tongue as you grit your teeth to try and stave off bliss.

_'A little longer,'_ you think to yourself. _'I want this a little longer.'_

You start to pull back, and leaving his heat almost isn't worth the pleasure of surging back into it again, but the promise of the feeling ahead keeps you going. You're already teetering on the edge, but sheer will keeps you from falling off completely. You won't come first. You'll make this good for him.

"_Ahh_," he groans as you start easing back inside him. Bracing yourself on one elbow, you reach between your bellies and grab his cock and stroke it slow, just how he likes it. He arches up into your hand, silently begging for more, but you keep your pace with your fist as your thrusts with your hips begin to pick up speed.

This is the first time for both of you -- which he refuses to believe when you whisper it into his ear -- and you can't imagine it being any more perfect. Soon his fingers are digging into your back as he comes in your hand, crying your name, and the sight and feel of everything is so unbelievable that as you slam into him one last time--

-- you wake up alone with soiled sheets and a very disappointed expression on your face as you realize it was just another dream.

* * *

As you sit with Watanuki and Himawari at lunch, you find yourself unable to see Watanuki dressed. One moment, he's sitting there chatting pleasantly with her as you watch.

But then you blink, and when you open your eyes again Himawari is nowhere in sight and he's naked and stroking his cock, mumbling your name over and over as his other hand trails up his thigh and between his legs. He's staring at you with mismatched eyes over his glasses, begging you silently to reach over and help.

Before you even realize it, you've dropped your chopsticks and have reached over and grabbed his hand, and both of them are staring at you with quizzical looks before Watanuki explodes.

"_WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_" he shouts, waving his arm about wildly to shake you off. "Don't just _grab_ me you freak!"

Himawari giggles and makes a comment about the closeness between the two of you, and as he gently tries to explain that she's mistaken, you feel your head hurt. You finish the rest of your bento and when the bell rings, you go to the infirmary instead of following Watanuki to the classroom like usual.

* * *

Laying down in the infirmary bed, all you can see is Watanuki riding enthusiastically on top of you, chewing on his bottom lip to try and keep his delicious cries in. You close your eyes, but he's under your eyelids, too, and you hope the actual Watanuki can't see what you're seeing right now or else he might get _really_ angry.

* * *

Your head doesn't hurt anymore, but classes are already over. You head towards the classroom to gather your things because there are no club activities today, and you're surprised to see Watanuki still inside. You expect to see Himawari there, too, but after glancing around you realize it's just the two of you.

"I hope you realize I only took notes for you because Himawari-chan asked me to," he tells you grumpily. You wonder if she really asked, or if she only mentioned it and he did it because he wanted to. You don't say anything though as he hands them to you. He looks at you expectantly as you pack the notes and a few other things in your bag, but he waits to speak until you're looking back at him. "This is where you thank me for helping you even though I'm so smart and clearly have better things to do with my time."

You want to answer, but he's standing there naked, just _looking_ at you with the most seductive face you've ever seen, and you know if you don't get out of the classroom in the next five seconds, he's going to see your erection. And you don't really want to deal with his reaction to _that_.

It takes all of you to get out a simple, "Yeah," before you turn and start heading for the door.

"YOU _ASSHOLE_," he shouts after you, and even though you've reached the door, of course you have to stop and turn around when he yells at you because, well, you're you. He's still naked and staring at you -- mouth open just enough for you to see his tongue trailing along his teeth -- and you realize five seconds is up as your uniform pants suddenly get a lot tighter. You wince as his tongue darts out to lick at his lips, and you absently hear him ask, "Wait, is that--?" before you snap back to attention and know he's noticed.

_'Well, shit,'_ you think to yourself quietly, preparing to plug your ears for when he starts ranting about proper behavior at school and how you should keep your raging hormones to yourself. But after several beats of silence, you realize he's just staring at your pants. This is not the reaction you expected or are even prepared for, and you start to worry about what he's thinking because normally you can tell, but right now all you can see in his wide eyes is something unreadable as they slowly start inching up to meet your own.

_'At least he's wearing clothes now,'_ you sigh inwardly as your imagination _finally_ leaves you be.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times -- actions that _do not help_ your predicament -- trying to get words out, but his voice is apparently failing him. You don't know what he thinks of this, and while you don't want to scare him away, you want him to know this is for him. So you gather all your courage, slide the door shut as you drop your bag, and start walking towards him. He matches your pace, taking a step backwards for each of your own, until he hits the window and realizes he has no where to go.

You leave enough space between you that you're not touching any part of him, despite how desperately you want to, as you place a hand beside his head and stare at him.

With a mix of stubbornness and timidity, eyes locked back on the bulge in your slacks, he asks, "Why are you... turned on?" His cheeks turn a light pink as those words cross his lips and you think it's unbelievably cute. You pause, knowing exactly what you want to say and that your voice won't shake when you tell him, but you're still so nervous you're amazed you haven't collapsed already.

"Because all I can see is you, naked and wanting, and I want you," you tell him matter-of-factly.

Dual-colored eyes snap up to your own, and now you recognize the look in them. He can deny it all he wants, but he wants this, too -- at least for now -- and the second you see that you can't hold back anymore.

You surge forward, covering his lips with your own and digging your fingers into his hair to pull him closer into the kiss. You can't possibly put all of your want, desire and love into it as you coax his tongue out of his mouth with yours, because there's simply too much of it. Maybe one day he'll understand -- when you aren't afraid he'll run away, and when he's stopped bothering to pretend like he doesn't care -- how much you really need him.

For now, though, it's okay that he doesn't.

Suddenly you feel his fingers digging into your jacket and his tongue pressing back with more force as he starts to get the hang of the whole kissing thing. You wince as he pulls you forward, tugging you down until your erection is rubbing against him. You're so close and the feeling is so intense that it starts to _hurt_, so you begin to pull back, hoping to catch your breath and calm down.

But then he says, "Doumeki?" in a concerned yet impatient tone, refusing to release his grip on you as you open your eyes to meet with his, and you practically collapse against him, rigid and groaning as you come.

You keep your face buried in his shoulder even after you come back to your senses. You're suddenly so tired that even breathing takes all of your effort, and for once you feel embarrassed enough to let it color your cheeks. You just hope it fades before he makes you look him in the face.

The silence feels heavy and awkward, and it seems to go on forever until he coughs loudly.

"So... it's over?"

You can't stop the sigh that escapes you, so you aren't surprised when he shoves you off of him, almost sending you toppling over the nearest desk. When you look back at him, you _are_ a bit startled by the redness of his face and his anxious expression, though. You thought he'd be angry but he looks more worried than anything. It takes a moment before you get it, but when you do you waste no time striding back over and tugging him against you.

"Idiot-- Get _off_--" he grunts, trying to fight you off, but you're bigger and stronger, even when you're struggling to get your breath back, so his efforts do him no good.

"Watanuki," you whisper into his ear and he suddenly stops struggling. "You make me feel _amazing_."

* * *

You didn't get further than first base and you came prematurely in your pants which now feel sticky and wet and heavy. You didn't satisfy him at all, and you don't even know if he's willing to try this again. It's nothing like those dreams you've had so often, or what your imagination likes to provide you with on a daily basis, or what you had hoped your first time kissing him would be like.

But he's in your arms and he's burying his face in your chest and he's holding onto your jacket and he's _real_, and that makes everything perfect.


End file.
